filthy_frankfandomcom-20200223-history
Filthy Frank
Filthy Frank is the protagonist of the DizastaMusic and TVFilthyFrank YouTube channels and is known for offensive, shocking, alternative, and filthy humor. Filming himself, his friends, and the bizarre entities living in his house, Frank has become the star of his own show: The Filthy Frank Show. An internet comedian, vlogger, Chef, musician, and absolute madman, Filthy Frank is the edgiest man on the internet. About Frank was previously known as G. Miller, a filthy child born from his mother's asshole in the early 1960's. He was born with his twin brother, whos name is Chin. He was previously part of The Tempura Boys, but all of that changed when G discovered that his twin brother had mutated into a powerful lycra god known as Chin-Chin. Chin-Chin took the throne as king of the ghetto and became a fearsome leader among the people. Sometime after Chin-Chin became king, G would travel to Realm 6.2 to escape Chin-Chins gang, who were after G at that time. In Realm 6.2, G would create new personas to disguise himself from Chin-Chin. One of Gs personals included an acne-ridden, bad-tempered Asian named Frank. After many years of hiding as Frank in Realm 6.2, G would slowly forget about his previous life in the ghetto and all those he knew back there. Even after Chin-Chin had been brutally murdered by Prometheus, G still decided to decided to go by the name Frank for unknown reasons. In 1989, Frank went to Berlin to help tear down the Berlin Wall. He met Mr. Magic Man, and the two fell in love. After Frank realized that Mr. Magic Man had nefarious intentions, he left him and traveled back to Japan. Sometime in 2011, a 50 year old Frank began making vlogs for a website called YouTube. The first of the YouTube vlogs were re-upload of vlogs that Frank made during the early 1980s when he was a young teenager. These early vlogs were rants that documented Franks akward high school life. Around early 2012, Frank noticed the popularity on these re-uploaded vlogs and began to make more. The rest is history. He is the main character of the videos on the DizastaMusic channel and appears in most of the media published on the channel. He is arguably the filthiest man on YouTube. It's not known if there exists a filthier man on the planet at all, but it's hard to imagine anyone filthier than Frank himself. He is rarely seen without his famous blue and white striped shirt. One of his passions is the Chef Boyardee's canned Ravioli, as we can see in some videos. It is possible that Frank is racist, as he does not "like people's skin darker than mine, and people who pray to shrines. 'Cause they're dirty, they walk around barefoot, and they have no vaccine's." (FF and the Crew) Frank's current residence is the Nairobi Desert. He is also able to teleport to other Realms in his universe, as well as ours, via his closet. But, when he exits the closet, he shows surprise or uncertainty, so the teleportation system may be random. Diseases & Disabilities Throat Cancer Frank had been infected with throat cancer (as seen in, "The Tragedy") Space Herpes Filthy Frank had gotten temporary Space Herpes from E.T and had gotten sick Weeabooism In the Frankisode https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OFQQALduhzAWEEABOOS Frank had gotten a small airborne version of Weeabooism and grown a neckbeard because of the events Suicidal Tendencies Even though Papa Franku likes to joke about killing yourself, he has had numerous attempts at killing himself, like aiming a shotgun at his head, verbal threats, etc. He even harassed Ethan Klein to kill Frank due to his diagnosis from the doctor. Filthiness He even has it in his own name! Frank has done many disgusting and abnormal things that the normal human would vomit over Random Retardation Filthy Frank is known for three things, being filthy, being the protagonist in The Filthy Frank Show and having knowledge in many subjects, mainly internet retardation. Sometimes Frank becomes an idiotic, horny, demented person in just a moment The Tragedy Around the time of the Ask Frank videos, Frank got infected with Throat Cancer, b0ss. This led to him talking like a 70-year-old rapist and changed his innocent teenage voice. Unconfirmed Rumors As shown in frankisode "What Not To Say In Class", Filthy Frank has the ability to make people see disturbing images by giving a rather "unique" look, either in person or over a video; also, each image is shown with a purplish filter-like tint. This has yet to be confirmed. On multiple occasions, Frank has shown an extreme love for The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. The show is rumored to be a god to Frank, despite the only proof of this was he defending the show over someone saying minor slurs such as, "the Holocaust wasn't real." Relationships Chin-Chin The Dark lord that monolithically reigns over Frank and his realms, Chin-Chin is both his deity and graven image. Frank both respects and fears Chin-Chin. After the death of Dade, Frank came to resent and outright insult Chin-Chin, referring to him as a "stupid poopy face". But, being a caring god and understanding that Frank was distraught, Chin-Chin allowed him to do so. Dade Proud father and beloved friend, Dade, Chin-Chin rest his soul, was Frank's father and only named parent. Frank seemed to be confused when around him, as he once called him "Bald Man" instead of father. Pink Guy One of his greatest friends, acquaintances, fellow musicians, and in some cases minion, Pink Guy is Frank's go-to guy. Together for an uncountable number of chromosomes, the pair have had many journeys, suffered much tragedy, and experienced many wonders. When Pink Guy has seizures or extreme fits of masturbation, Frank finds it to be "pretty funny", and even tries to safeguard him from Jamal by stating that Pink Guy "is just trying to express himself." Prometheus A man of exquisite physique. When he and Frank are in the same area, Prometheus becomes the alpha male and dominates the situation. He takes offense during the Batsu Games when Frank compliments his musculature, striking him with slaps. Red Dick Another good friend of Frank's, with whom he has shared many autistic experiences. Thought to be Papa Franku's second right hand mean, since Franku may indeed have two right hands. Sometimes, Red Dick can be seen guarding over Frank when he is in hiding, as he did so silently when Frank was late with Chin-Chin's 2015 Sacrifices Safari Man A strictly platonic, middle ground relationship is shared between these two individuals. A random squatter who stays in his home, Safari Man is usually uncaring and apathetic to Frank when he is in a bad situation, and is extremely selfish and hides at any immediate signs of threat. Frank even describes him as an asshole. During the Japanese 101 segments, Safari Man seems to be more knowledgeable about the language than Frank, and even denounces his attempts at questioning his phrases. Salamander Man Salamander Man is also a devout minion of Frank, and is usually the scout who warns Frank of impending danger or threats. Frank regards Salamander Man as a great musician and has even rescued him from Chin Chin. Tit Job Specialist A crazy basket case who is hyper-sexually aroused and possibly masochistic, TJS is ??? }} Gallery Book of Pussy.png|link=Book of Pussy|Frank Revealing Secrets Frank One Direction.png|link=One Direction|Frank Enjoying Fine Literature Stoneage Music.png|link=Born In the Wrong Generation|Frank Adoring Stone age Pop Human Ramen Contemplating Show.png|link=Human Ramen|"I don't even know what the f**k this show is anymore." Human Ramen Complete.png|link=Human Ramen|Frank Presenting the Human Ramen Human Ramen Aftermath.png|link=Human Ramen|Frank After Indulging in the Ramen TooDamnFilthy.png|link=TooDamnFilthy Filthy Frank Chin Chin Sacrifice.jpg Images (1).jpg Rice.gif Tumblr_mblq0gBWP31qldgtco1_500.png Trivia *His fan-base has been dubbed "Filthipinos" and "Bromosomes" by the man himself. *He is a big hip-hop & rap fan *He occasionally uploads short animations and music to the TVFilthyFrank account and doodles to his Twitter. *He has been a long-time worshipper of the dark lord Chin-Chin. *Time from time, he will record his frankisodes while not wearing any pants. *He has a Ph.D. in Internet Retardation *Frank has his own laboratory where he does research, but all his research shows little to no progress. *Frank has fucked an old lady before. *He has a double created by the Peace^lords. Quotes From *Welcome to the rice fields, motherf**ker! *I saw a cat get murdered in the street and I got an erection. *I actually thought Swag was hello in the Black language. *I burned a kid in a wheelchair… Hot-Wheels… *Mate, this is just the beginning *The series is about to get deeper and bigger... * I EAT ASS * When I take a shit, I no longer have to push. And when I fart...It doesn't make any noise. *PPPHAAAAA* * Hey ese, I broke into your car! * Ey b0ss can I habe the p*ssy? To *He sings like an angel! - PewDiePie *My greatest achievement in life is having Filthy Frank tweet me saying “f**k you” - sncksandbabes *Legit, how do you not get laid every day? - Celine Skrivanek *Does anyone read his tags on his vids? - flerm flarm *Y don't you shut up u have a weird voice so shut up - Evelyn Torres *You f**king slanty-eyed coin slot cunt, I f**king hate you! - Anything4Views Category:Characters Category:Musicians Category:Protagonists